Wie
by Lollypop-girl
Summary: Wat gebeurt er als Tysons zus op het toneel verschijnt vlak voor een belangrijke wedstrijd en wat hoodfen op hol laat slaan
1. Default Chapter

Okay, dit is dus mijn eerste verhaal dus hij zal niet al te best zijn. Het is een beetje een beetje een romantiek en humor verhaal.  
  
Tyson: is 16 jaar en woont nog steeds met zijn opa. Max: hij is 17,5 en woont bij zijn ouders. Rai: Deze jongen is bijna 18 nog 1 maandje. Hij woont in een flatje een soort studenten flatje samen met Kay dit gaat goed Kay: is 18 jaar woont bij Rai in. Hilary: zij woont bij haar ouders en is 16 jaar zij zit nog steeds bij Tyson en Kenny op school Kenny woont ook bij zijn ouders en is ook nog maar net 16  
  
Okay, dit is het normale team. Er komen ook nog wat nieuwe gezichten bij: Asuka: Ze is 17 jaar en haar bit-beest heet Unica van de rest ?????????????????????? Mr. Higaty: hij is een nieuwe leraar bij Tyson, Hilary en Kenny op school hij geeft wiskunde. Het is maar een aparte man. Minkel: hij is nieuw bij Kenny in de klas het is ook een nerd ze kunnen het goed vinden of... Renger: de hond van Asuka Hendrik: de populaire jongen op school die oh zo perfect is.  
  
Okay, dit is het wel z`n beetje met de karakters. Nog een lijst van verklaringen: "Blablablablabla" er wordt wat gezegd #Blablablablabla# er wordt gedacht *Blablablablabla* er wordt verluistert ¤ -_-¤ ¤ '*__*¤ er wordt een gezicht uitgebeeld  
  
Dit is het eerst hoofdstuk Chap 1 De aankondiging  
  
Het is 19 mei en het is een bloed mooie dag. De bladebreakers zij aan het trainen. Kay is bezig met zijn blikjes training (gooi het snelst alle blikjes om). Max en Rai zijn bezig in de schaal. Tyson is aan het bek vechten met Hilary zoals gewoonlijk. En Kenny is bezig met Tyson`s blade weer sterker te maken door middel van een nieuwe aanvalsring te ontwikkelen. Hilary:"je bent echt z`n ontzettende oen hè Tyson". "beter een oen dan Hilary dan loop je pas voor schut". Iedereen kijkt op wat er nu weer gebeurt. En voor dat ze het wisten viel Tyson om. Hij had voor de zoveelste keer kennis gemaakt met Hilary`s linker vuist. Iedereen: anime val en ¤ -_- ¤. "Hij zal het ook nooit leren dat hij niet moet beginnen over je weet wel", zegt Max. "Over wie??"vraagt Rai. Kenny zegt: "Hendrik hij is de populaire jongen van school en hij heeft naar haar geknipoogd". Iedereen begint te lachen alleen bij Kay hangt grote stilte. Iedereen houd op met lachen wanneer ze de blik van hun vriendin zien. Tyson gaat recht op zitten en wrijft zijn bult weg. "Waarom deed je dat nauw ik zeg alleen de waarheid hoor. Die jongen is gewoon een kneus hijs zo populair omdat zijn ouders hem zo gemaakt hebben. Met zijn dure kleding en oh zon goede beyblade van die zoveel waard is. Oh hij is zo goed ¤ :p ¤"."Tyson pas op!!"schreeuwt Max. En ja hoor daar lach Tyson al weer. Iedereen:"zucht" (behalve Kay die nog steeds druk met zijn blikjes is). "Okay, jongen laten we wat gaan eten"stelde Rai voor. Er liep alweer een kwijl draad langs 1 van de mond hoeken van Tyson."Okay, wat eten we dan" vroeg Tyson hongerig. "Zullen we langt de cafetaria lopen."stelde Rai voor. "Okay" zeiden Tyson, Hilary en Kenny."wij hebben geen geld mee"zei Rai. Kay knikte. Opeens komt er een dure auto aangereden, de deur gaat los en Mr. Dikenson stapt uit. Hij loopt naar de jongens toe en zei. He jongens en meisje. Hoe gaat het hier?". "Goed Mr. Dikenson. Kenny is bezig met een betere aanvals ring voor mijn blade en we lopen precies op schema kwa trainen"Brrrrrrrrroep" Okay dat was Tyson maag iedereen anime val."het is goed om te horen dat alles goed is en dat Tyson eetlust nog het zelfde gebleven is. Kom mee en ik neem jullie mee naar het restaurant en onder tussen kunnen we wat dingen bespreken stap maar in de auto jongens"zegt Mr. Dikenson (Mr. D is het voortaan gaat wat makkelijker) langzaam en vrolijk. Iedereen rent naar de auto behalve Kay en Mr. D .  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿ In de auto¿¿¿¿¿¿¿  
  
Iedereen heeft z'n plekje gevonden. En onder weg is iedereen aan het kibbelen en kletsen. Rai en Kai zijn aan het beslissen wie er moet gaan koken. Max en Tyson zijn aan het praten over bitbeesten en Kenny, Hilary en Dizzy zijn aan het praten over de blade van oh die leuke jongen van school. Wanneer ze stoppen bij een restaurant Stapt iedereen uit. Tyson en Max rennen naar binnen en gaan zitten met de menu kaart al in de handen. Een paar seconden later komt de rest er ook bij zitten.  
  
¿¿¿¿¿In het restaurant¿¿¿¿¿  
  
"En wat mag het worden heren en dame" zegt de ober. Tyson: "2 grote gelatte menu`s met friet en 1 grote cola" Max:"1 grote standaard kip menu en een grote cola Hilary:"1 burger menu en een sinas gewoon" Rei:"1 kapab menu en een grote sinas. 


	2. De ontmoeting

Kenny:"1 kippenvleugel menu en een cola". Mr. D:"doe mij maar 2 broodjes ham en kaas en een koffie" Kay:'" Doe maar het zelfde als hem". En wijst naar Mr. D "Okay bedankt uw bestellingen komen er zo aan"zegt de ober en loopt weg. "Wat wou u met ons bespreken Mr. D", vraagt Max. oh ja er komt binnen kort een kampioenschap hier in de stad. De beste bladers uit het hele land komen, "zegt Mr. D. "Iedereen moet met een team van 5 personen dus wij hebben een probleem omdat jullie met z`n 4en zijn. Ik zou graag een kampioenschap voor alle bladers in de stad willen houden en de beste die mag voor die wedstrijd bij jullie in het team mogen.""Dat is een goed idee Mr. D zo kunnen wij op hun skils letten en hun vaardigheid"zegt Kenny. "En wie windt moet ons een keer mee eten nemen."(Hoef niet te vertellen van wie die uitspraak kwam). Iedereen anime val.( Ja ook onze Kay die wordt ook soms gek van). Toen kwam het eten en iedereen was stil en at hun eten op. 20 minuten later had iedereen alles op en het gesprek ging verder. "Ik heb al posters door de stad heen gehangen met de aankondiging van de wedstrijd. Het is op 25 mei om 10:00 in de mutatie hallen in de meestervankerklaan (die heb ik net zelf verzonnen). Ik hoop dat jullie ook komen zodat jullie weten vat voor vlees jullie in de kuip hebben." Vertelde Mr. D . "vlees ( eten hmmmmmmm!!!"Tyson kreeg een grote klap van Hilary. "En meneer wanneer is de wedstrijd dan. Ik bedoel de grote kampioenschap,"vroeg Rai. "Die is 12 juni om 9:00 uur in de ijskamp hallen aan de renbaanstraat."Iedereen knikte okay en Mr. D vroeg om de rekening. Na het betalen ging iedereen naar huis. Kay en Rai liepen naar hun flat dat maar 500 meter lopen was. De rest werd afgezet bij huis door Mr. D . Tyson werd bij de zelfde plek als Hilary afgezet wandt het was maar 2 blokken verder en hij was al thuis.  
  
Wanner Tyson zijn straat in loopt ziet hij een busje voor zijn huis staan. Wanneer hij het huis binnen loopt ziet hij 2 mannen in een net pak streng kijken. Dan ziet hij opa en wie is dat. Een meisje die opa omhelst. Ze zag er dol gelukkig uit. Tyson liep naar binnen en zei"hallo ehm wat is hier aan de hand". Toen zag hij de armband die ze omhad. Maar dat dat kon toch niet dacht hij. Zijn ogen werden groter en er liep een traan van geluk over zijn wang." A Asuka"kreeg hij met moeite uit zijn mond. Het meisje met rood haar en groene ogen lachte naar hem en vloog hem in de armen. Tyson pakte haar T-shirt stevig vast."je gaat toch niet meer weg hè. Ik bedoel je blijft nu toch bij ons, bij opa e mij."zei Tyson vrolijk en bang tegelijk."ja Tyson ik blijf ik laat je nooit meer alleen"zei een zachte mooie stem. Het was een tijdje stil. De 2 mannen verbraken de stilte."wij gaan weer weet je zeker dat al je spullen daar weg zijn uit dat huis". Ja knikte Asuka. De mannen gingen weg en de 3 vrolijke mensen bleven achter. Ze gingen zitten en opa maakte wat thee."Asuka"zei Tyson."ik heb nog 1 vraag"."En dat is broertje". Ze lachte zo had niemand hem meer de laatste 10 jaar genoemd. Vroeger had hij er een hekel aan om zo genoemd te worden maar nu het klonk al muziek in de oren."Waarom bij jij weg gehaald en niet ik. Ik bedoel ehm". "Ze zouden jou ook eerst weg halen en mij niet. Ze wouden jou mee nemen omdat jij de jongste was en het toch niet zou mee krijgen zeiden ze. Maar ik was boos op hun eerst waren onze ouders gestorven met een auto ongeluk en toen wouden ze je enige familie die je had ook nog eens weg nemen. Ik heb ze mij laten menen omdat ik het snapte ik kon het wel aan ik wist dat ik ooit terug zal komen". "En opa vond dat goed", vroeg Tyson verbaast. "Nee maar hij had geen andere keus hij moest kiezen voor 1 van zijn 2 kleinkinderen en hij wist dat ik dit wou". Er rolde een traan over haar gezicht."koekjes!!!!"schreeuwde Tyson op eens. Opa kwam er aan met een Dienblad met thee en (ja hoor) koekjes. Asuka begon te lachen. Ze veegde de traan weg en verbaasde zich over het eet gedrag van Tyson. Ze keek met grote ogen hoe de plaat met koekjes in zijn mond verdween. Maar er bleef er 1 over. "Asjeblieft" zei Tyson "een koekje". Het meisje pakte lachend het koekje aan en at hem op."Dus je hebt een behoorlijke eetlust gekregen sinds ik weg was?""Ja"antwoordde haar broertje."En wat heb je nog meer uitgespookt wat ik niet weet". Ik zit in het beyblade team de beybreakers en wij zijn kampioenen. Mijn bit-beest heet dragoon en hij is echt te gek. In ons team zit bla bla bla bla bla bla Bit-beest dit en bit-beest dat bla bla bla Max bla bla bla Kenny bla bla bla Rai bla bla bla Kay bla bla bla Hilary bla bla bla Mr. D bla bla bla". Zo dat is heel wat ik ben nu weer helemaal op de hoogte". Zei Asuka. "En wat heb jij uitgespookt de laatste 10 jaar", zei Tyson lachend. "Niet veel" ze keek naar haar armband en liep naar buiten. "Zo lijk je net Kay", lachte Tyson. Ze draaide zich om en lachte met hem mee."maar ik wil die vrienden van jou wel eens ontmoeten hoor". "Dat komt goed uit wand morgen gaan we trainen. Er is binnen kort een kampioenschap en die is heel belangrijk", zei Tyson opgewonden."Is goed broertje dan tot morgen dan gaan we nu slapen wand het begint al laat te worden", zei Asuka. "Okay"zei Tyson en rende naar zijn kamer. Asuka liep naar opa toe. Ze gingen kletsen en even tot rust komen. Toen gingen hun ool naar bed.  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿De volgende morgen 8:30 uur bij Tyson thuis ¿¿¿¿¿  
  
"Zus wakker worden!!!!!" werd er geschreeuwd. Asuka werd langzaam wakker. Ze zag haar broertje staan. "Je wou vandaag mee naar mijn vrienden dan ga je ook mee"."Okay okay ik kom al". Ze trok haar jurkje aan en kwam naar de eet kamer. We gaan vandaag op het strand oefenen de neem je zonnebrand crème maar mee. "Ze lachten naar elkaar en liepen naar buiten. Asuka had een tas bij zich met een handdoek en zonnebrand crème en nog iets. Toen pakte ze een stok die ze normaal gesproken gebruikt wordt voor martel- arts vechten. "Waarom neem je dat ding mee dan" Vroeg Tyson. "Dat je zul je nog wel zien broertje. Ze namen de bus na het strand. "we zijn iets te laat maar dat zijn de jongens gewend van mij dus dat maakt niet uit, zij Tyson. Ze stopte bij het strand en stapte uit. De jongens waren al aan het trainen Kenny was bezig met de blade van Tyson en Hilary lach op een handdoek. "Wie is dat bij Tyson?" vroeg Max. Iedereen keek op. Pffff dat ziet er niet ver keert uit dacht Rai. Zei lijkt me best aardig, dacht Hilary. Kenny, vroeg zich af of ze een beyblade had vast niet dacht hij. Een vrouwenmens die jongen neemt een nauw best wel goed uit ziende vrouwen mens mee dacht Kay. "Hallo jongens"schreeuwde Tyson. "Hallo Tyson en?? Schreeuwde iedereen (behalve Kay). "Wie is dat bij jou"vroeg Kenny. Tyson keek naar Asuka en zegt dit is mijn zus. Iedereen anime val. "Hoe, wat, hoe kan dat, sinds wanneer??? Vraagde iedereen door elkaar. " Tyson vertelde het hele verhaal over zijn ouders en Asuka`s op overig en dat ze nu terug was. "Okay, Asuka dit is Max"en Tyson wees naar Max. Lief snoetje lijkt mee een lieve jongen dacht Asuka."En dit is Rai"en hij wees naar Rai. "lijkt me een aardige jongen zou ook wel wat humor in huis hebben dacht Asuka. "Dit is Kenny". Dat zal wel een slimme jongen zijn dacht Asuka ook."Dit Meisje heet Hilary""Lijkt me best aardig dacht ook al Asuka. En die stille daar Is Kay. Kay stopte effen met trainen en keek haar aan. Mens kijk niet naar mij ik krijg de kriebels van u, dacht Kay. Best leuke jongen lijkt me geen prater maar ach prik ik wel door heen. Asuka zwaaide verlegen naar iedereen en zei hoi. Toen ging ze effen bij Hilary zitten en de rest begon te trainen. "En dit doen jullie elke dag?" vroeg Asuka aan Hilary. "Nauw bijna elke dag maar anders hangen we gewoon samen ergens rond of zo". "He zullen we het water in gaan"vroeg Hilary. "Goed idee ik begin het al warm te krijgen in deze zon". De meiden deden hun Kleren uit (ze hadden hun bikini er al onder aan). Ze gooide hun kleren op hun handdoek en liepen naar het water. De jongens keken hun na. Kay keek effen niet en op hè laats keek hij toch. Niet kijken Kay niet kijken het is maar een normaal stom wicht hè toch effen kijken, dacht Kay. En daar gaat zusje met Hilary als ze maar niet gaan roddelen over mij dat vindt ik niet leuk wacht effen ik heb een beetje trek gekregen nog wat minuten en ik heb echt honger, dat waren de gedachten van Tyson kon niet anders."Kom jongens verder trainen er gebeurt niks bijzonders"zei Kenny en iedereen ging weer verder trainen.  
  
Onder tussen hadden de meiden zich in het water gevestigd en begonnen het gesprek over jongens. "Wie vindt jij van deze groep de leukste dan, vroeg Asuka."Ik vind geen een leuk ze zijn wel aardig maar ze zijn echt mijn vrienden meer niet in het begin vond ik Kay wel lief maar daar ben ik ook al overheen al lang. Uit die gast valt geen woord te halen hoor". "Nauw ik denk dat dat heel aardig lukt hoor. Ik bedoel ik was vroeger ook niet de brutaalste ik was best verlegen tot dat puntje bij paaltje komt en het echt moet. Ik denk dat het wel lukt". Hilary keek haar stom verbaasd aan. Dat kon ze toch niet menen Kay aan het praten krijgen. "Kijk het zal wel nooit een prater worden maar ik denk dat het eigenlijk wel lukt om met hem een goed gesprek te voeren". "Nauw als je dat lukt dan krijg je van mij een patatje oorlog, zei Hilary. Asuka lachte en zei okay. "En wat vindt je van mijn broertje dan?" lachte Asuka. "Ze keken elkaar en Hilary zei:"Het is een behoorlijke eter en zo raar als een deur". Ze moesten alle 2 lachen. "En wat vindt jij van Rai dan?" Vroeg Hilary. "Asuka keek haar aan en dat was ook alweer die blonde?"."Nee die met die lange staart". "Ow ja die ehmm hij lijkt mee een eerlijke jongen. En het lijkt me een goede vriend". "Ja dat is die" knikte Hilary. Zo beprate de meiden de alle jongens af. Op het strand een ruim half uur later. "Waar zijn die meiden over aan het praten ze liggen daar maar dubbel en ze doen", zuchtte Max. "ach slap meiden gelul", mompelde Kay die onder tussen effen in de schaal getraind had tegen Tyson. "Ik heb honger Asuka had broodjes gemaakt aanvallen!!!!!!"schreeuwde Tyson. "He, wacht effen moeten we de meiden niet effen vragen of zei ook niet wat willen. Wat zijn ze nog niet dik genoeg dan?, vroeg Kay zich af. Maar toch die Asuka was niet dik. Ze had eigelijk helemaal geen slecht lichaam. Wat Denk je nauw man het is maar een stom wicht. Tyson`s zus wel te verstaan. Dacht Kay. 


End file.
